Angels Incorporated: How may I help you?
by Storm-Maiden-Lucania
Summary: Follow the adventure of Gru and the girls from the point of view of a character most unusual: Celty Avalon, Guardian Angel.
1. Chapter 1: A new assignment

Chappie I

S.M Lucania: Hello my peoples! Oh it has been so long since I've uploaded something! Almost a year since I last put up a chapter of Storm Rising. I really should get to that… But before that happens, I'd like to present "Angels Incorporated: How may I help you?" This as gone from an idea I got while watching Despicable Me to a short story (that really wasn't that short) that I did for Creative Writing to the fanfic you see before you now!

Celty: (appears out of nowhere) Why in the world did you write this for class anyway?

S.M: Hey, blame my teacher. He said we could do fanfiction. By the way, why are you here?

Celty: Boss sent me to keep an eye on you.

S.M: (shrugs) Ah, all right. Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Celty: Sure.

(Turns towards camera)

Celty: Storm-Maiden-Lucania does not own Despicable Me or any of the characters appearing in this fanfiction, excluding Jareth, Ichijo and myself. Despicable Me belongs to Illumination Studios.

S.M and Celty: Please enjoy!

* * *

I paused outside the pair of large oak doors, tugging nervously on the hem of my vest. My outfit wasn't exactly what you would call "conservative". My light-blue hooded vest ended just below the top of my ribs, a silver zipper gracing the front, one that was partially unzipped no less, with matching silver trim around the arm openings and edge of the hood. Low ridding cargos of a unique greenish-white color lay upon my legs, tucked into thigh high pointed downy grey boots. Fingerless gloves of a similar shade covered my hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a warm male voice announced from the other side of the wood. I tugged the door open and poked my head through the opening.

"Um, you said you wanted me, Boss?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I did Celty. Please come in." he replied with a smile and I followed the suggestion, stepping into the large room and closing the door behind me.

My boss was a young guy, looking somewhere around 24, with sandy red hair. He was dressed casually for being at work in a simple white button up shirt and black slacks.

"I wanted to discuss a new case with you. You've been given three new charges."

I visibly relaxed, glad he wasn't firing me, as I had feared, and then quickly became excited. My last case had ended several months before and I had begun to miss being out in the field. I composed my self when he chuckled at my wide smile, clearing my throat.

"Who would these new charges be, sir?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

He pulled a file folder from a drawer in the desk he was sitting behind and spread it out on the table, attempting to hide his smile.

"Your new charges will be these three girls." He replied, flipping the file open to reveal a smattering of papers and three glossy photos.

The photos each showed a different girl, ranging from around 5 to youngest appeared about 6, with big brown eyes and black hair sticking straight up from the little tie on her head. The second girl seemed around 8, her shoulder length blond hair hidden under a pink beanie hat that partially covered her eyes. The eldest of the trio, who seemed about 12, had long chocolate hair held away from her face in a pony tail, stray strands looping down around her ears. Her eyes gazed from behind brown framed glasses, a determined look in their depths. None of the three seemed to know they had been photographed.

"This is Agnes Simone, Edith Woods and Margo Glass, respectively. All three are orphans." My chief explained, pointing to each girl in turn. He held up a hand as I opened my mouth in question, effectively silencing me. "We will discuss the events surrounding their circumstances later. Right now I need you to get out in the field and begin guarding them." He replied, handing me the file.

"Yes, sir!" I replied stepping away from the desk and saluting him. I relaxed my tense muscles, ready for duty.

Glancing over at his desk before I left, I smirked upon seeing the name plate reading "Ichijo Kami".

"Ironic that God's last name is 'God'" I thought as my wings spread out behind me.

* * *

S.M: Sorry that this is such a short chappie. They'll get longer. Please feel free to ask any question and point out errors. There are probable some scattered about the entirety of the story that I missed during editing. Reviews will be appreciated and flames will be used to cook Celty and I's s'mores. Speaking of, I'm hungry.

(Goes off to make some.)

* Really did go and make s'mores after this. LOL.*


	2. Chapter 2: Well, this day sucks

[Notice: From this point on, Storm-Maiden-Lucania will be referred to as Stormy. Why? Because it takes to long to type her full name and I already have a character named Luca.º This is just to avoid confusion.]

(Stormy stumbles on, looking quite a bit bedraggled and very exhausted. She stops, swaying slightly.)

Stormy: (Sounds half asleep) Hey everyone. Sorry I sound so tired. I just finished the ACT on Tuesday then I was sick on Wednesday and Thursday. Plus I had a ton of Homework over the weekend along with making a bunch of severed limbs for the production of Pippin I'm in. So yeah, I'm still exhausted. Anyway's here's the second chapter of Angel's Incorporated. Sorry if Gru's accent doesn't sound right. Ok, gonna pass out now. See ya later.

(Passes out. Several minions appear and catch her.)

Kevin: Stormy papo no okone elepla. Joyopo!¹ (Translation: Storm-Maiden-Lucania does not own Despicable Me or any character's relating to it. Please enjoy!)

* * *

(6 months later)

I sighed as I floated along behind the girls. My work was not going well. In fact, you could say I was outright failing. In the time I'd been with the girls they had been transferred to an even worse orphanage than before. Their current state of residence was "Miss Hattie's Home for Girls", run by a woman who seemed to be the offspring of the demons themselves, and who worked the girls living there like they were her little slaves. My trio was currently attempting to sell cookies to earn money in order to "Better their futures", most of which went into buying their caretaker hair products.

"This is the next house on our route." Margo announced, and I pulled myself out of my mental rant in order to look up. My heart sank into my shoes as I gazed at the black house towering before me. I had a bad feeling about this place. A very bad feeling. "Let's get this over with."

Margo began to reach out for the door and I jolted forward, meaning to grab her wrist, only to watch as my hand when right through her arm, as though she wasn't even there. I sighed once more, pulling my hand back out from where it was currently residing somewhere in her forearm.

There were certain restrictions on angels under the title of "Guardian" while in the human world. For one thing, we couldn't touch humans or animals. If we did, the ghost effect that had happened a moment earlier would result. We were able to manipulate inanimate objects such as doors and other non living things, though we couldn't mess with a persons clothing, as it was touching their skin. We also couldn't be seen or heard by people without clearance from the man up top. Strangely enough, animals could see us, leading to the belief that animals could see ghosts. Most of our other special powers had also been confiscated, though some remained, such as the ability to float without the use of our wings.

Margo reached up and pressed the door bell, a loud ring reverberating through the interior of the mansion like house. She waited a few seconds and then called out. "Hello! Cookies for sale."

My keen hearing picked up the sound of someone walking up and stopping on the other side of the door.

"Go avay. E'm not ome."² A male voice with a thick Russian accent replied from the other side of the door.

"Umm, yes you are. I heard you." Margo said, cocking an eyebrow towards the door. Edith jumped up in font of the glass spy eye, stretching out the sides of her mouth into a silly face, and I heard a cry of surprise followed by a large thud, as though the man had dropped something heavy.

"No you didn't. Zis is…" The voice paused then came back, suddenly sounding cheaply robotic"…is a recording."

"No it isn't." Margo replied, getting annoyed.

"Yas et es. Leave a message. Beep."

I pulled my arm back and punched the door just as Edith kicked it. Had I had access to my full powers, I would have punched right through the solid oak, but as it was, the door bent inwards for a moment, whacking the figure on the other side in the face. He let out a shout of pain as my two eldest bounced down the steps. Agnes remained, smiling up at the hunk of wood.

"Goodbye, recorded message." She announced sweetly.

"Agnes, come on." Margo called, and the little one ran after her.

I glanced back at the tall house as my charges started off towards the next house on the route and a shiver passed up my spine. I had a strange feeling we were going to be seeing the tall black mansion again soon.

* * *

A few hours later we were trotting back to the orphanage after a long day of scouring the neighborhoods for buyers. Agnes and Margo dragged their feet as they walked, clearly exhausted, but Edith still seemed to have enough energy to jump into every puddle she saw. Water sprayed up onto her two sisters as she jumped into a particularly large one.

"Edith, stop it." Margo snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"What, I'm just walking." The blond replied, sticking out her tongue at the other.

I gazed at the two sadly as they glared at each other. The bond between the two seemed to be getting more and more strained by the day. We came upon the house and the girls began climbing the stairs of the large flower printed building as I attempted to keep my bangs out of my face, the hair stubbornly draping over my left eye. My white blond locks flowed down my back, cutting off at my waist, my "Emo"-style bangs hiding my left eye, highlighting my pale complexion.

I flicked my wings gently as Margo opened the door, flowing through the opening as they walked in. They walked down a narrow hallway and into the owner's freshly scrubbed office. I glared and gave a small growl as I saw her.

Miss Hattie was quite possible the worse motherly figure ever. The heavy set, bouncy haired woman may have appeared nice and sweet, but beneath that sugar coated exterior laid a heart of ice, a fact known by every girl that had ever faced her wrath.

My girls stopped behind a line tapped on the floor before her desk and announced their arrival in unison.

"Hi Miss Hattie, We're back."

Hattie stopped from her typing for a moment and glanced over at the girls. For a moment, a look of distain pasted over her face, before being replaced by a cheery smile.

"Hello girls!" she answered, rolling her chair over till she was in front of them.

"Did anyone come to adopt us while we were out?" Agnes asked, peeking adorable up over the edge of the desk.

"Hmm, let me think." Hattie replied, putting her finger to her lips in thought. Her voice suddenly turned harsh and she slammed her hand down on the table. "No!" Agnes back away from the desk, her eyes downcast, and hopes crushed.

It was now Edith who stepped forth, pulling something from her pocket and setting it on Miss Hattie's desk.

"Edith!" She shrieked, and then attempted to calm herself. "What did you just put on my desk?"

"A mud pie." The blond replied, grinning proudly.

I smile spread across my own face, a chuckle building in my throat at my little one's confident reply. Hattie wasn't as amused though. She merely sighed, leaning back in her chair, staring at Edith with an exasperated expression. "You're never going to get adopted Edith. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Edith replied sadly, stepping back from the desk to join her sisters.

I growled with anger. The woman always treated the girls like they were worth less than the dirt she walked on.

"Good." Hattie said, pushing the mud pie off to the side with a pencil. "So, how did it go girls? Did we meet our quotas?"

"Mmm, sort of." Margo replied sheepishly with as shrug. "We sold 43 mini mints, 30 choco-swirlies, and 18 coco-nutties." She looked up for approval from the heavy set woman, who seemed less than thrilled.

"Oookay." You say that like it's been a great sale day." She said, slowly standing. Moving with more seed I thought a person of her girth possessed, she darted around the desk and was suddenly in their faces. "Look at my face! Do you still think it's a great sale day?" she shouted, the girls shrinking back from her. "18 coco-nutties…I think we can do a little better than that, don't you?" She continued, trying to sugarcoat the icy frost in her voice. "We wouldn't want to spend the weekend in the Box of Shame, now would we?"

Of all the things Miss Hattie did to the girls under her care, the "Box of Shame was the punishment I despised the most. She would seal the offender in a cardboard box in the corner of her office, provided with very little food or water, the only source of light coming from a small handle cut out.

"No, Miss Hattie." The girls replied in monotone unison, attempting to ward off the punishment. The effort seemed to work, as the plus s sized woman returned to her fake cheery manner.

"Good. Off you go now. Go clean something of mine." She dismissed them, waving them away with her hand, the faint shadow of a smug expression on her face. The girls trudged sadly towards the door, passing the Box of Shame on the way.

"Hi Penny." The three said in unison.

"Hi guys," the small girl replied form within the box, her eyes the only thing visible through the slot. I almost had to physically keep myself from throwing a flowerpot at the woman's head. Unfortunately, I'd been yelled at by the Boss the last time I'd done that, so I'd need to seek revenge for the girls and Penny in a more passive way.

Quickly flicking my wings, I darted behind the desk and glanced at the screen of her computer. She seemed to be typing a story of some sort and, according to the computer, it was about 10 pages long now. Leaning forward, I silently tapped a few keys, deleting the Word Document and it's saved file. I took to the air and, folding my wings tightly to my body to my body, shoot through the small space at the top of the door between the frame and door it's self as it began to close behind the girls. I pressed my ear to the door as it closed, my wing beats keeping me aloft, and I heard the sound of chair wheels rolling as she went back to her computer, followed by a gasp.

"What?! B-but…NOOOO!"

The horrible woman gave a cry of despair and a devious grin spread across my face as I wheeled around and flew after the girls. I may be an angel, but that didn't mean I had to behave like one.

* * *

(Stormy is asleep in a beanbag, cuddling a large Snivy plushy.³ One of the Minions nudges her gently.)

Stormy :(Sits up, sleepily) Huh? What? Oh, the chapter's over all ready? Well, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Feel free to ask questions and point out any errors. Reviews are love and flames will be used to cook my pizza. Mmm, pizza.

(Falls back asleep. Minions roll their eyes.)

* * *

0- Luca is my main character in my Tsubasa fanfic "Storm Rising". Any fans of the anime or manga Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, please read and review. Thank you.

1- Mind you, the only "Minionese" word I know is Papoy, which I'm pretty sure means toy, so all this is made up.

2- Sorry at my suckish attempt at writing a Russian accent. I'm gonna try to find a guide and improve it. If anybody can give me any tips, it'd be appreciated.

3- I truly do have a Snivy plushy buried amongst the many other stuffies on my bed. For those of you who don't know what a Snivy is, it's the Grass Type starter in Pokemon Black and White. For those who did know, Yay for other Poke-fans!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Angel

Stormy: Hello readers! I celebration of me going and seeing Wreck-it-Ralph, I'd like to announce today's special guest host. The sassy cutey and Ralphs co-star, Vanellope van Schweetz!

Vanellope: (walks in) Hey guys! How's everybody doing?

Stormy: (fangirl squeal) Kyaa! You're so adorable!

(Picks her up and hugs her)

Vannellope: Gya! Put me down! Put me down!

Stormy: (puts her down) Sorry. Couldn't help it. You're just so cute!

Vanellope: (brushes off her shirt) Yeah, I get that a lot lately.

Stormy: (sweeps arm towards camera) Would you like the honors?

Vanellope: (nods and turns towards camera) Storm-Maiden-Lucania doesn't own Despicable Me nor Wreck-it-Ralph.

Stormy: Though it would be really awesome if I did. Sonic would show up so much more during the movie.

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, we were once again on cookie runs. Things weren't going well. We'd hardly had any sales yet and I could feel that the girls were becoming anxious.

As we rounded the corner though, my concern turned to confusion. The house that lay before us was solid white with orange accents. To make things even stranger, it was shaped like a dome and seemed to be made of some strange plastic like substance. Glancing around, I also noticed a large blackened crater on the far side of the road. For a moment, I thought I saw movement within the hole but I blinked and it was gone. Shaking my head a few times, I followed the girls up to the front gate. A camera on the edge of the wall surrounding the residence swiveled to lock on to the three. The top of the round building lifted up and revealed hundreds of missiles underneath, all of which proceeded to point at the girls. In the space of a second it would take a cell to move, I was in front of them, holding a battle stance, sword drawn. Though I was no longer a Warrior Angel, I still carried my rapier on my belt, ready to use it on anything, and anyone, who threatened my charges.

"Whoa! Cool!" Edith cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Uhh, Hi! We're orphans from Miss Hattie's Home for girls." Margo called to the intercom on the wall near her, discreetly pulling Agnes behind her. My heart swelled with pride at the action. The eldest of my girls always put her sister's safety before her own, whether taking the blunt of Hattie's punishments or protecting them from strangers.

"I don't care. Beat it!" A nasally voice answered from the intercom.

"Come on! We're selling cookies so we can, you know, have a better future." Margo replied, though she knew the words were false.

"Ohh! Wait, wait! Do you have coco-nutties?" The male on the other end asked, his voice was suddenly much friendlier.

"Um, yeah," Margo answered, somewhat confused.

The missiles retracted back into the roof and the gate in the wall swung open. The girls glanced at each other hesitantly, before stepping through onto a white pathway that ran over a watery moat to the main house. I gave a deep sigh and flapped after them.

'This is gonna be a weird day.' I thought.

A few hours later, I was lounging on a rafter in the girls' room, grinning happily. Our weird day was starting to look up. The owner of the strange house, a somewhat geeky man named Vector had ordered an unbelievable large amount of cookies. Hattie had been very excited with our large sale and had even given the girls extra food during lunch, a rare commodity at the orphanage.

My ears perked up as I heard a crackle of static from the intercom speaker in the corner.

"Would Margo, Edith, and Agnes please come to the lobby?" Miss Hattie's voice echoed from the electronic and my eyes snapped open wide. Being called to the lobby could only mean one thing.

Adoption.

Before I even had time to smile, the girls came streaking into the room, screaming with delight. I gave a shout of my own, one of surprise, and lost my balance. Toppling off the rafter and landing in a crumpled pile on the floor. The girls didn't notice, obviously, and continued rushing about the room.

"I bet the mom is beautiful!" Margo cried, pulling her poster off the wall and tucking it in her suitcase.

"I bet the daddy's eyes sparkle!" Edith replied, opening their wardrobe and pulling out their piggy bank. The girls didn't own very many clothes, so she grabbed those as well and began attempting to cram both items in a bag.

"I bet their house is made of Gummi Bears!" Agnes announced, bringing the rush to a screeching halt as the others turned to look at her. "I'm just saying it would be nice." She said innocently, replying to their looks, before bending to pick some thing up from near my left side. "Aww! My caterpillar never turned into a butterfly." She said, downcast.

"That's a Cheeto." Edith replied.

"Oh." Agnes answered, before popping the snack in her mouth.

I shared a wince with the others as I got to my feet. Carefully spreading my wings, I examined them for any injures from the fall. Finding none evident, I gave a satisfied nod and tucked then tightly against my back. I then followed the girls on foot as they lugged their bags down the halls.

"Oh! Hi, girls!" Miss Hattie greeted us cheerfully as we stepped into the lobby. A man was standing with her and when he turned around and began walking towards us, I gasped in shock. He wasn't exactly the perfect dad the girls had been hoping for.

He kind of reminded me of a crane, with his long pointy nose, wide shoulders, and long skinny legs. He was also bald and looked kind of sleep deprived, with subtle shadows under his eyes. Accenting his creepiness was the fact he was dressed like a doctor. The girls, not noticing his disquieting appearance for a moment, looked up expectantly at him and he smiled at them, or tried to at least. It came out as more of a grimace, as though his face wasn't experienced at conjuring the expression.

Glancing at the girls, I found that they had finally noticed and their expressions mirrored their states of mind. Agnes and Margo's eyes were wide open in horror. Edith's jaw was almost on the ground. Then Agnes, being the innocent soul she was, grinned and ran, giggling with delight, across the space that separated them and leaped, clinging to one of his legs. I practically dove for her in fear, face planting painfully into the floor as I passed through both her and the man's leg. Luckily it didn't seem like he was going top hurt her as he merely stared at her in surprise, as befuddled by her actions as the others.

"Wait a sec! Who the hell is this guy anyway?!" I cried, leaping to my feet.

Ignoring any potential damage that may have been inflicted to my wings in the fall, I took to the air, sweeping around the side of Hattie's desk and focusing in on her computer.

"Last Name: Gru. First Name: Felonious. Oh, come on that's obviously a fake name!" I shouted, despite that fact I knew no one could hear me, scanning through the blatantly fake application.

I looked up to glare at the poser and gasped when I realized the room was empty.

"Ahh! Wait, come back!" I cried, flying full speed out of the room.

I made it outside to see him driving away with the girls in a freaking tank of a car. The vehicle moved slowly up the street and then, in a sudden burst of speed, rocketed away over one of the towns tall hills. I gave my wings a hard snap and was practically bending the winds to my will in an effort to keep up. I was capable of going supersonic, but I didn't want the resulting sonic boom to hurt the girls, so I had to hold back. The "car" wove through town and out onto the costal roads, before finally coming to a stop in the driveway of a tall black house, a dark spot in a neighborhood of bright sunny residences. I landed on top of the vehicle and slumped into a laying position, breathing heavily. I was in pretty darn good shape, even for an angel, but damn that car was fast!

I glanced down as I heard a door in the side of the tank open and saw the group exit the vehicle, the man now wearing black pants, a matching jacket and a black and grey scarf draped around his neck.

"Ok, ere ve are. Ome sveet ome." He said, his northern-euro accent strangely familiar as he bent to pick a news paper off his lawn.

I looked up at the dark house and my eyes went wide as I recognized the building. Realization seemed to dawn on Margo in the same instant.

"Wait, you're the guy who pretended he was a recorded message!" We cried in unison, though only one voice was heard.

"No, zat vas someone else." He replied calmly as he unlocked the door, startling me with how smoothly the lie seemed to come to him.

He opened the door and I darted inside, my slender frame slipping between his body and the door and looked around in a stunned silence. Wanted posters of famous criminals hung from the walls of the hall alongside famous paintings and I spied a winding stair case further on. Above it hung a chandelier that seemed to be made from a giant Morning Star. The girls had a similar impression.

"Can I hold your hand?" Agnes asked the man, looking up at him with pleading eyes from his side. He pulled his hand back slightly, looking down in surprise at her before studding away.

"Um, no." He replied, leading them down the hall.

"When we got adopted by a bald guy, I though this would be more like Annie." Edith whispered to Margo as the three followed him into the living room of from the hall, leaving me hovering by myself in said hall.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled to myself, staring down at the ground, my eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Hey there, White Wings."

My eyes went wide and I blushed, as "White Wings" was the angel equivalent of the human term "Hot Stuff." I slowly turned in midair to look at the the figure floating behind me, having immediately recognized the voice.

"Jareth?" I squeaked, my voice quite from shock.

"The one and only." He replied with a smirk.

I couldn't believe it. Jareth was my closest friend, a fellow angel I'd known most of my 2000 or so years of life. He had resigned from the Warrior division of Eden when he heard I was doing the same. He'd been assigned to a charge over fourty years ago and I hadn't seen him since. And there he was, hovering in front of me with that same cocky smile on his face. He was currently wearing a high collared black trench coat with several buckles running up the front, a pair of combat boots peeking out from underneath. His black hair was still the same, most of it sticking straight up in thick spikes, a few stray strands falling into his eyes. His deep red eyes glittered happily as he gazed at me.

It was then that that my eyes drifted to his wings, stretching out through two long slits cut in the back of his garment, and I gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened to your wings?!" I cried, staring in shock at the dark feathers.

The purity of soul of a Guardians charge, or charges in my case, was displayed by the color of their wings. The darker, the more misguided. My own were almost entirely pure snow white, with just a touch of downy grey on the edges, mostly due to Edith's mischievous tomboy nature. My companions plumage however, was black as ink with a bit of medium grey along the tip of each primary.

"A few bad decisions from Ichijo, I'd expect," He replied with a shrug, landing gently on the soft carpet below, myself following suit.

"I'd take they're yours?" he asked, gesturing towards the living room. I nodded, and then once more scrunched my eye brows up in confusion.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"This is my charges house." He replied plainly.

I cocked an eyebrow and pointed over my shoulder.

"Him?"

Jareth nodded.

"I swear, if the Boss planned this…" I trailed off with a sigh then looked up at my friend with concern.

"Seriously though. He seems a little strange, but how did he manage to do…this?" I asked, reaching out and touching the silky feathers.

"You don't know?" he asked, a devious smile playing at his lips.

I gave him a questioning glance as I lowered my hand back down to my side.

"That's Gru Braginski, one of the world's greatest super villains."

My eyes went wide as saucers and my jaw dropped. I uttered the only word that covered the severity of the situation.

"Crap."

I suddenly realized there were no voices coming from the other room and I sprinted to the entrance, crying out in alarm when I found the room to be empty.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Jareth said, putting his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

We took to the air and began to search.

After about three hours of Jareth leading me from room to room in the strangely massive house, we found them back where we started, sitting in the living room with two strange yellow Tic-Tac shaped creatures wearing overalls and goggles.

"What…are those?" I asked, baffled by the weird beings.

"Those are some of the minions. Don't worry, they may be kind of strange looking, but they're perfectly harmless." Jareth replied.

"Minions?"

"They work in the gigantic lab Gru has hidden under the house for his use in creating evil plots."

"Of course he does," I said with a sigh, leaning against the door of a closet in the room.

I let out a cry of surprise as the doors weak lock sprang loose and said door somehow pushed itself open, toiletries pouring out. The girls and Minions looked over in surprise and Jareth started laughing as I was buried under the items.

"Shut up." I growled, pulling myself out.

The girls trotted over and began picking up the rolls of toilet paper that had spread out across the floor. The calm situation quickly dissolved as Edith threw a roll at Margo, who retaliated with one of her own. Agnes and the minions soon joined in and everything went to heck. I flitted and darted through the air, trying to avoid the flying rolls. I felt one hit me in the back and I whirled around to find Jareth hovering behind me with a smirk, his arms filled with the fluffy ammo.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." I said, a smile slowly spreading across my own mouth as I reached down and picked up a few of the rolls from the floor.

We proceeded to chase each other around the high-ceilinged room in an exhibition of acrobatic flips and dodges, long trails of paper draping across the chandelier and furniture. The excitement came to an end when I threw a roll at my friends head and he gave a hard wing beat, shooting up and out of the way. I gasped when I realized Gru had been standing behind him. The tall man tall man ducked to avoid the flying roll and then stood up straight, a somewhat frightening aura emitting from him. The others finally noticed him and froze.

"It was your cousin's idea!" Edith cried suddenly, pointing to one of the minions.

"Whaaaa!?" cried the minion in surprise.

"Ok, bedtime." Gru said to the girls, obviously trying to control his anger as he pointed over his shoulder.

I started to follow the girls as he led them from the room, but sopped when Jareth grabbed my hand.

"Come on. I know some place we can sleep." He said, nodding towards the hall. I followed him as he spiraled up into the hall rafters, blinking in surprise when I saw several blankets and pillows folded neatly on the wooden beams.

"Gru's still wondering where these went to." Jareth chuckled, tossing me a pair.

I flopped down, suddenly aware of how tired I was. A few seconds later, I was out like a light.

* * *

(Stormy and Venellope are sitting on a couch, eating sweets.)

Vanellope: (eating a muffin¹) So, how'd ya like it?

Stormy: (fangirling) Kyaa!

(Hugs Vanellope.)

Vanellope: I SAID PUT ME DOWN!

Ralph: (from outside of room) VANELLOPE?!

(Ralph smashes through wall)

Stormy: (sarcastically) Why, thank you Ralph for smashing a giant hole in the side of my house.

Felix: (jumps in through hole) Don't worry! I can fix it!

(Taps wall with hammer and fixes it.)

Stormy: Thank you. Now if only General Calhoun was here…

(There's a small explosion and the other wall blows up. A cybug flies in, followed by Calhoun, who's riding a hoverboard and shooting at it.)

Stormy: Speak of the devil.

(Cybug crashes through the wall Felix just fixed and Calhoun flies after it.)

Stormy: (looks around at crumbling room)

Felix: (sighs) I've got it.

(Goes to fix room)

Stormy: Ok, how many awesome game charectors are going to show up in my house?

Sonic: (runs in through on of the holes before Felix can fix it) Did someone say awesome game charectors?

Stormy: Oh, hey Sonic. Not sure why you're here, but ok.

(Hugs him)

Celty: (suddenly appears) Storm, what have I told you about pulling people out of their series?

Stormy: (Trying to hide everyone behind her back) What people?

(Celty glares at her.)

Stormy: (sighs) Ok people, lets get this show on the road before anyone else shows up.

All: (looking towards camera) Feel free to ask questions and point out errors. Reviews are love and flames will be used to heat the Diet Cola springs of Sugar Rush. Bye!

* * *

1: I just found the mental image of her eating a muffin really cute for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4: Unicorns and Ducky Underwear

Chappie 4

Stormy: (Fighting an invisible enemy) Hah! Yah! Take that!

Celty: Why do you have my sword?

Stormy: Because,

(Reciting with a Spanish accent)

"I am Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

(Thrusts at Celty with Rapier.)

Celty: (Snatches it from her) Give that to me before you hurt your self! And who the hell's Inigo Montoya?

Stormy: (pouts over loss of sword then brightens) Inigo's from the book and movie "The Princess Bride" and he's only the coolyest Spaniard ever!

Celty: Coolyest?

Stormy: Hey, no one said I had to be able to use correct grammar. That's what spell check's for. Fear my L33T Spell Checking skills!

(Laughs manically)

Celty: U-U What the hell's wrong with you?

Stormy: (still laughing) I have no idea!

Celty: (sighs) Since you're obviously on a major sugar high or something, I'll do the disclaimer.

(Turns towards camera)

Storm-Maiden-Lucania does not own anything.

Stormy: Except L33T Spell Checking skills and a Snivy plushy!

Celty: (sighs) Yes, except for those.

Stormy: Enjoyzes my peoples!

* * *

I didn't awaken until late the next morning. Sitting up with a yawn, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Glad to see you up." Jareth said, floating down to sit next to me on the rafter.

"What time is it?" I asked him sleepily.

"Around 11:30." He replied.

"What?! The girls should be at dance class right now!" I cried suddenly very awake.

"They are. You should of seen it. They refused to deliver cookies before practice and some how managed to convince Gru to take them." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot for waking me!" I yelled angrily, whacking him in the skull as I tried to rack my bed head into order with the other hand.

I gave a deep angry sigh, frustrated by his behavior. In my excitement for seeing him for the first time in 40 years, I'd completely forgotten about the many things that I found annoying about Jareth. The two of us had known each other for the better part of 1500 years. Angels, you see, age at about a hundredth the rate of humans. I'd been alive for close to 2000 years, but I only looked 18. Jareth, being a few hundred years older, appeared as somewhere between 19 and 20. We'd been partners in Warrior section of the Angel Corps and people had begun calling us the Sun and The Moon due to our differing personalities, asking the question as to why we were friends at all. While I had eventually grown out of my childish behavior, he had remained playful and loved to throw a wrench into my plans. And I only feared that being around Gru for almost have a century had only made him worse.

I leaped into thin air and watched as Jareth yawned and laid down on the beam, pulling the blanket up over his waist.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, my wings holding me aloft.

"Nah, I figure out Gru can take care of himself long ago. It's better that I stay here and keep Dr. Nefario and the minions from blowing up the house or something." He replied with a yawn.

"Nefario?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"Gru's chief evil scientist. He lives here too."

I sighed. At this point, nothing was surprising me anymore. I closed my eyes tight and concentrated of an image of the girls in my head. A few seconds later, my eyes snapped open and I found myself hovering over 15 dancing girls practicing a song from Swan Lake, preparing for their up and coming recital.

One of the few powers I'd retained while in the human world was teleportation. Unfortunately, it took a lot out of me, so I rarely used it.

Glancing around, I spotted Gru squeezed onto a bench in the corner, surrounded on both sides by moms, clutching the girls normal clothes. Amused by the image, I drifted downwards and settled cross legged on the floor, watching as Agnes danced gracefully over to Gru and held up a small piece of pink paper.

"What's this?" Gru asked.

"A ticket to the dance recital. You are coming, right?" she replied, giving him her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, of course. I have pins and needles that I am sitting on." He answered, trying to look anywhere but at her gaze.

"Pinky promise?" she asked sweetly holding up her hand.

Gru sighed and then wrapped his own long finger around hers.

"Oh yes, my pinky promises." He replied, somewhat sarcastically.

I glared at him lightly as she grinned and danced away. He got his just desserts, however, when the moms around him sighed happily and leaned toward him, causing the super-villian look very uncomfortable.

The dance lesson ended shortly after that, and after having the girls change back into their normal clothes, he loaded them into the so-called "car" and they sped off. I perched on the roof of said car, holding onto one of the large metal rivets, so as not to have to tire myself out chasing the car as it whizzed through the city.

We eventually stopped in front of Vector's house and I jumped off, floating down lightly and pressing my ear against the metal side.

"I just thought it might be nice to deliver Mr. Vector's first. That is all." Gru said from within, apparently having an argument with the girls. I stepped back as the door slid open and the girls stepped out. Gru dumped their wagon and the cookies out of the car before the door slid shut.

The girls dragged the wagon up to the gate, revealing Vector waiting for them at the door. Normally I would have followed to keep an eye on them, but something about Gru's behavior made me stay back. Flitting about outside the car for a few minutes, I watched as the door opened and Gru stepped out, accompanied by two minions. They snuck through the still open gate, and I followed them as they made their way around the side of the building. I watched in wonder as a glowing red rectangle appeared on the side of the wall and a few moments later, that section of the metal fell away, revealing six cookie-shaped robots. They caught the falling piece of metal, and pulled it aside as Gru and the minions leapt inside through the hole and began striking karate poses. I stared through the opening in confusion at the strange gun/cannon-like object in a container in the center of the room. The minions plucked the container free from its bindings and carried it towards the opening as Gru grinned maniacally. I was so entranced by the spectacle that I didn't notice the cookie-bots until they slammed the piece of metal back into place an inch from my face and began to reseal the hole. I made a snatch for them, but the dang things were quick and they finished the repair in an instant then just slipped from my grip, scurrying away into the bushes. I pressed my ear against the metal and heard the faint sounds of one of the minions screaming in panic. The sound was then suddenly muffled, I assume by Gru in an attempt to calm the poor thing down.

"Not good." I hissed, and my wings gave a sharp snap as I flew off to look for a way in, passing the girls, who were fawning over an adorable turtle sitting on the lawn on the way.

The best I found was a small window overlooking Vector's living room. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the dweeb-ish orange dressed man lounging on his couch, watching T.V. Apparently, he had yet to notice Gru's presence in his home.

My heart practically stopped though when I saw the trio come tumbling from a vent just above the couch. The taller of the two minions was their saving grace when it grabbed the edge of the vent, yanking the others to a halt as they formed a chain. Gru, hanging from the bottom, was attempting to hold the container between his knees. It began to slide out of his grip, and so he released the legs of the minion above him, flipping forward and grabbing it with his hands, as the minion grabbed the waistband of his pants. Gru gave a quiet gasp as the shark, swimming around in the aquarium that made up the floor of Vector's living room, spotted him. It circled around in the water, and then charged the glass, creating an impact that caused the house to shake. I pressed closer to the window in suspense, my heart now beating up a storm. The impact had caused to Gru to slid free of his pants and was being held up by only the ankles, hovering just a few feet above Vector now. The shark, not giving up in his pursuit, charged the glass again. Vector gave a shout of alarm as he bounced up off of his couch, accompanied by everything on his coffee table. At the same time, the minion at the top of the chain lost his grip, causing them to tumble down behind Vector's couch. Gru froze as Vector sat up, only to see that his vision had been blocked by the popcorn bucket that now resided on his head. Not wasting time, Gru sprinted down the stairs on the side of the aquarium, heading for the front door. It was then that I noticed that Gru had completely lost his pants, which were draped over his shoulder, and was sprinting in smiley-face underwear. He flew out the door, down the walkway, and finally stopped by the car, right in front of the girls.

"We did it! We did it!" He cried happily, bouncing up and down in a victory dance. He suddenly seemed to notice the girls and emmedietlay regained his composure.

"Come on girls, let's go." He said calmly, stepping into the car, hopefully to put on his pants.

The girls watched in confusion as the minions came sprinting out of the house as well, holding the gun container, and accidentally ran into the side of the vehicle.

"Gru in his underwear. There's something I could have gone without seeing." A voice came from behind me and I turned around, still some what baffled by what I had just witnessed, to find Jareth.

"I thought you were staying back at the house." I said, cocking an eyebrow at him as we settled on top of the car.

"Yeah, well Nefario is having inventors block and the minions are obsessing over Smash Brothers Brawl in their break room. I was bored. Decide to come check on the big guy." He replied as the car started up.

We were coasting at high speed down a coastal road when a thought dawned on me.

"Wait a sec. Gru just stole some weird gun-cannon thing. What the heck's it for?" I asked my dark winged companion, knowing he'd probable know.

"Oh, you must be talking about the Shrink Ray."

"Shrink Ray?!"

Jareth had just opened his mouth to answer when Agnes let out an ear shattering scream of joy and the car suddenly swerved, almost dumping us off. I couldn't hear what she said over the wind, but I saw her point at something through the cockpit's clear cover. Lifting my eyes in the direction she was pointing, I saw a brightly colored theme park in the distance.

"Does she do that often?" Jareth asked, rubbing his ear with a pained expression.

"Only when she's really excited." I replied.

Jareth glanced into the cockpit and a small smile stretched across his lips.

"Uh oh, he's having a lightbulb moment." He announced, a playful tone to his voice.

I looked in at Gru and was startled to find a slightly creepy smile on his face.

A short time later, the girls were dashing happily through the entrance to Super Silly Fun Land. Of course the first thing they headed for was the roller coaster. Which, of course, just happened to be one of things that scared me most. I could soar high above the clouds without batting an eyelash but put me on a coaster and I was a trembling pile of goo on the floor.

The girls got situated in the first car, but Gru turned and began to walk back to the entrance.

"Goodbye, have fun." He called over his shoulder. He was stopped when the coaster operator grabbed said shoulder.

"Umm, sorry dude. They can't ride without an adult." He said with a shrug.

"Vhat?" Gru asked somewhat angrily, then gave a deep sigh and attempted to cram himself into the small car behind the girls.

"Come on Celty, let's take the last car." Jareth said, dragging me towards the coaster.

"Um, I really don't think that's a good idea." I said nervously, trying to pull away as he pulled me into the car. I tried to climb back out, but my friend pulled the waist bar down tight, effectively trapping me.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." He replied, pushing down his own waist bar. The coaster jerked into motion at began to climb the tall first hill. I gazed in horror over the side of the vehicle as we got higher and higher, trying hard not to start shaking. I'd never been quite sure why the steel amusements terrified me so much. Perhaps it was because they were one of the few things over which I had no control. By the time we were almost to the top, my nerves got the better of me and I grabbed Jareth's hand, clinging to the bar with the other. He looked over at me in surprise and a smirk spread across his face.

"Oh, have we got ourselves a scardy-cat?" He asked teasingly.

"S-shut up!" I replied, my voice quavering. He answered with a quiet chuckle and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Here we go!" He said as we hit the top and plummeted down the other side.

The girls and Jareth screamed happily, their hands up in the air. Gru and I weren't so thrilled. We screamed as well, only ours were shouts of fear. We swept through loops and turns at breakneck speed. Finally, after three minutes of terror, the coaster pulled to a stop. By this point I was pretty sure I'd cut off the circulation to Jareth's hand. The girls leaped out laughing happily. My waist bar released and I quickly flew out of the vehicle, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"You okay? Ya look kind of pale." Jareth asked, following me up into the air.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a little bit." I replied somewhat shakily. Glancing down, I noticed that Gru looked a little more than pale. He was stumbling a bit and looked quite a bit green around the gills. I felt kinda sorry for him.

"Oh my gosh!"

Agnes's cry drew my attention away from the ailing villain and I saw her standing near on of the game booths.

"Look at that fluffy unicorn! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" she said, gazing up at one of the prizes. I had to admit, the thing was pretty darn poofy.

"You gotta let us play for it!" Margo cried, dragging Gru over.

The tall man sighed and turned to the barker running the stand.

"How much for the fluffy unicorn?"

As soon as the curly haired fair-man began talking, I emmediatly knew I didn't like him.

"Well it's not for sale. But all you got to do to win it is knock down that little spaceship. It's easy!" He replied, preceded by an annoying laugh. Gru cast a fleeting glance at the girls and handed the man a dollar. He took a long slurp of his soda as he pressed a button under the edge of the counter. The lights on the game lit up and the small spaceship darted around erratically, a techno sounding theme playing. The girls leaped excitedly onto the small stools and grabbed the futuristic looking guns, small balls flying out the muzzle as they fired. The game seemed over way to fast, the music slowing to a deep drone for a moment before stopping completely, the score board above the seating area flashing the words "Game Over."

"Come on! One more time." Edith cried upon seeing Gru turn to leave.

"Just one more. I accidentally closed my eyes." Agnes pleaded and Gru gave a deep sigh, handing another dollar to the barker. The game started up again and, wonder of all wonders, Agnes actually managed to hit the whizzing little shape. The girls gave small gasps of delight, which quickly faded as the game registered another game over. They looked with confusion at Gru, who whirled to glare at the barker.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What was that? She hit that. I saw it with my own eyes." The villian argued.

"Hey buddy, let me explain something to you. You see that little tin spaceship? See how it's not knocked over? You know what that means professor? It means you don't get the unicorn!" The sneaky ass said, poking Gru in the chest between words. I gave a pissed growl. I'd had a feeling from the beginning we shouldn't trust the redheaded cheat.

"Oh! Uh oh. Somebody's got a frowny face. Boo! Better luck next time." He continued upon seeing Gru's expression. The villian looked over to see Agnes staring at him with the infamous "eyes", her lower lip quivering.

"Okay. My turn." Gru replied, his accent thickening with barley concealed rage. He handed the satisfied barker another dollar and walked a few feet away from the stand.

"What…?" I began, only to be halted when Jareth grabbed my shoulder.

"Just watch." He announced, much to my confusion. I looked back at the villian and found he was reaching into his jacket, a small smirk gracing his features. A second later he whipped out what seemed to be a small pistol, which enlarged into what could have been easily mistaken for a cannon, a full blown evil grin exploding over his features. Jareth yanked me out of the way as a glowing ball of energy appeared on the barrel and the villian launched it at the stand. The barker ducked just in time as part of the game exploded. Several people walking by cast vaguely interested glances in our direction before going on their merry ways. Apparently things like this happened a lot in this city. The cheat reappeared as the smoke cleared, singed and sooty, and turned to see the charred spaceship crumble into ash.

"Knocked over!" Gru cried cockily, before tucking the retracted gun once more in his jacket. The barker handed the miraculously unharmed unicorn doll shakily to Agnes, shrinking away in fear as the ecstatic girl snatched it from him.

"It's so fluffy!" Agnes cried, her voice going husky in joy as she shook the new toy.

"That…was awesome." Margo announced.

"You blew up the whole thing!" Edith cried, gazing at him with newfound respect.

"Let's go! Let's try another game." Agnes suggested and the three rushed off down the fairway.

"Come on Celty!" Jareth agreed, flashing me a sunny grin as he flew after them. I gave a small laugh as a fond smile spread across my lips. As childish as he was, he really could be sweet sometimes.

I glanced over at Gru and almost missed the faintest trace of a smile that crept onto his features.

* * *

Jareth(1): (poking Celty) You like me, don't you?

Celty(2): No, I do not! Blame her! (Points at Stormy)

Stormy: (smirks) Oh, of course you would say that.

Celty: (Blushes)

Jareth: See, I told you!

Celty: (still blushing) Shut up and do the ender!

Jareth: Questions and pointed out errors are appreciated. Reviews are love. Flames will be used to heat the steamy love affair Celty is having with me in her head.

Celty: (Turns completely red. Pulls out her sword and begins chasing him around.) I said shut up!

* * *

1: Just some fun facts concerning my O.C's names. Jareth was named after Jareth the Goblin King from the movie Labyrinth. Any further similarities between the two were not intentional. He just ended up that way.

2: Celty is named after Celty Sturluson from the anime Durarara.

For any who noticed, I know that Gru doesn't have an accent, good or bad, in this chappie. This is because this chapter was kind of rushed and I didn't have time to look up the Russian accent guide I normally use. I will fix this, and his accent in the second chappie, soon. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Stuffed Crust and Kittens

Chappie 5

Stormy: (Singing) _Mele Kalikimakaº is the thing to say one a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day! Hawaiian Christmas Da-ay!_ (Begins dancing in circles)

Jareth: The hell are you doing?

Stormy: (still singing) _I just did my Christmas Concert for Choir and I can't get the stupid song out of my head!_ (Stops singing) By the by, where's Celty?

Jareth: She's got the flu. I'm covering as your Guardian for her.

Stormy: I must say, I'll be highly surprised if the two of us are still alive at the end of today.

Jareth: Why's that?

Stormy: Because you have a habit of getting your charges into less than safe situations.

Jareth: (sarcastic) Why, I'm glad you have such faith in my Guardian skills.

Stormy: Oh, stop mopping and help me do the disclaimer.

Both: Storm-Maiden-Lucania owns nothing in this story, 'cept for the O.C's.

Stormy: And anyone who reviews on this chappie gets a cookie and a hug from a character of their choice. Please enjoy!

* * *

We didn't get back to the house for several more hours. By the time we walked thought the door, the girls and Gru had won several more games and were now face-painted up. The first thing I saw when we entered the house was an older man in a lab coat standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed and looking mighty annoyed.

"That's Nefario, Gru's chief scientist." Jareth explained.

"Go on gurls. Go play." Gru urged, and they ran off into the living room, myself following. They flopped down on the rug, Agnes laying on her new plushy.

"Mr. Gru is the best dad ever!" The youngest cried and Edith nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe…" Margo mumbled, a smile creeping onto her lips. I was currently focused on the arguing hushed voices coming from the hall. The voices stopped and Gru walked in, a solemn look on his face.

"Gurls, I ave some business to attend to. Please stay out of zis room for a vhile." He asked and they nodded, trotting out into the hall. I was about to follow when I heard Gru give a sharp whistle. Several minions appeared and he began giving them directions to set up the room for a meeting.

'What ever that means.' I thought with a shrug, flying out as Gru began to close the hall door. The girls had disappeared off to one of the houses many bathrooms to get washed up and I had time to think. Gru was a super villain, that was true, but from what I had seen back at the park, he also had the capability of being an excellent father. There wasn't much I could do to make him give up of the girls and this was the most stable home they'd had in a while anyway, so I might as well watch and see how things panned out. I didn't realize how long I'd been lost in thought until the girls came back, their faces scrubbed free of the paint and their prizes stashed safely in their room.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" Margo asked her siblings.

"Pizza!" The other two cried excitedly.

"We'd better ask Mr. Gru first." The eldest replied and reached for the door, and revealing Gru standing in the center of the room, a large display board set up next to him. He too was free of the bunny face paint he'd received.

"Zen I vill grab ze moon!" He said, seemingly talking to his T.V. He flipped to the next page of the pad, revealing a roughly drawn picture of who I assumed was Gru sitting on an old style toilet.

"And then I sit on the toilet-Vait. Vhat?" The villain did a double take, his eyes darting back to the board and the girls gave a loud giggle. We both turned to glare at them, knowing this was their handy work.

"I'ave told you not to touch my things! I'ave told you a thousand times!" He said in a desperate whisper as he stalked over to them.

"Hey, can we have pizza?" Margo asked, ignoring the fact he was already ticked off at them.

"Pizza?! You just ad lunch!" He replied, still in a whisper. Agnes tried to run past him into the room and he motioned to one of the minions who were standing by, the one named Phil I think, and the humanoid grabbed her, pulling her back into the hall.

"Not now, for dinner," Edith resorted, giving him a look of 'duh'.

'Dinner? Just…Fine, fine, fine, vhatever. Just get back en there!" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh, wait! Can we get stuffed crust?" Margo asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Oooh! Stuffed crust!" The others, including Phil, echoed longingly, almost drooling over the thought.

"I'll stuff you all en the crust!" He said, raising his voice, just generally pissed.

"You're funny!" Agnes said with a laugh and he lost a bit of his bite.

"Just don't come out of there again!" He hissed, pushing them back into the hall and closing the door.

"I'll go order." The eldest told her sisters before trotting off in search of the phone. I became worried when I saw a devilish grin spread across Edith's face.

"I've got an idea. Wait her." She whispered to Agnes, and then ran off around the corner. The youngest sat down against the wall, humming quietly to herself. A few minutes later, Edith came whizzing back around the corner. She pulled her sister to her feet and pressed her finger to her lips, motioning to be quiet. She quietly opened the door, ignoring Phil's motioning her to stop, and the two slipped in. I groaned, tugging on the long side of my bangs in frustration, and followed them. The first thing I noticed was the man on the T.V. He was a large, roundish, powerful looking man. His sparse hair seemed to curl up into almost a pair of horns. I assumed he was the one Gru was having a conference with. Jareth pointed to the girls, who were currently sneaking along the wall, and cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged and went after them, nudging the door by accident. It gave a loud creak as it swung open and Gru whirled towards the sound. He began to creep around the room, peeking under the couch and just generally looking for them, assuring the man on the screen that everything was fine.

"Hello! Whoa, this guy's huge!" Edith cried, her jaw dropping as they popped up in front of the screen. The man gave a gasp, his eyes widening in surprise. Gru spun around and saw them.

"Vhat are you doing? I told you to stay out of ere!" He cried, chasing them out of the room. I winced as he crashed into the hall wall and sort of bounced off of it, continuing his chase. A few moments later, he backed back into the room, hands up in front of him in a defensive position. The girls followed him in, the two balancing a large ray gun like object between them.

"Hey! They found the extra freeze ray! I was looking for it!" Jareth said cheerfully as they pointed it at the panicked villain.

"Freeze Ray!" Edith cried, pulling the trigger, sending a beam of blue light shooting out the barrel. It hit Gru and encased him in a block of ice, leaving only his hands, feet and head free. It was then that Margo chose to walk back into the room and our jaws dropped in the same instant. I was horrified. Obviously, I was really sucking at my job if the girls thought it was okay to freeze someone. What the hell was I going to tell Ichijo?! I was yanked out of my thoughts by a crash. Gru had fallen backwards and was now lying in a pile of shattered ice.

"I don't understand." He said, his voice shaking slightly as he looked at the man.

"Let's face reality Gru. You've been at this for far too long with far too little success. We're going to put our faith, our money, into a…well, a younger villain." The large balding man replied.

"But, I…" Gru resorted, grasping at straws.

"It's over. Goodbye Gru." He cut Gru off, before holding an apple up in front of the screen, crushed it, and the screen went black. I looked over at Gru and saw that the most heart wrenching expression of defeat and loss had filled his eyes. He slowly got up and sluggishly trudged out of the room, the girls gazing after him in concern.

"What just happened?" Margo asked her siblings.

"Well, the big guy said some thing about how they weren't investing any more money in him." Edith answered and Margo's eyes went wide with understanding.

"Guys, I think we just kept Gru from getting a loan." She told them and I looked to Jareth for confirmation. He nodded sadly, his eyes downcast.

"They're right. Gru was trying to get a loan so he could steal the moon." He mumbled.

"The moon?!"

"Yeah. From a really young age, Gru was obsessed with going to the moon. And, well he didn't exactly have the most supportive mother, so his hopes were kind of crushed. I guess he just thought that if he couldn't go to the moon, he should steal it instead. And in order to do that he needed a loan."

We solemnly followed the Girls as they dashed after Gru. He was slowly making his way down the hall, eyes on the ground. He disappeared around the corner and the girls gazed after him. Suddenly, Agnes was off and running up the stairs. After a few moments, she reappeared, holding the girls piggy bank. She shook it and nodded after Gru. The others nodded in agreement and followed him. We wound our way into the depths of the house, eventually ending up in the Minions break room, located somewhere in the hidden factory. The multitude of yellow humanoids milling about halted as their employed walked in. The girls hid, peeking around the corner of the door as Gru sopped in the center of the room.

"I know zere are many rumors floating around about ze bank deigning os a loan." Gru announced loudly to the room.

"I ave come to put zose rumors to an end…Zey are true."

The minions stared at him in shock from the announcement.

"En terms of money, ve ave no money. So, ho vill ve geet to ze moon? Ze answer is clear." The villian continued, pulling a stool over and tiredly sitting on it.

"Ve von't."

The minions gave a quiet gasp.

"Ve are doomed. Now vould probable be a good time to look for other employment options. I know I ave fired up my resume as I suggest all of you do as vell."

The girls crept out from behind the doorway and trotted over to him. Agnes tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at them, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Vhat is it?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Can't you see I'm en the middle of a pep talk?"

Agnes held up the piggy bank and he hesitantly took it, eyebrow crumpled with confusion. He uncorked the bottom and poured the contents into his hand, the $ 7.35 the girls had to their names. He looked at the siblings and smiled softly, the three returning it with their own sunny grins.

"Hey, hey, Boss! Loku!" One of the minions cried and we turned to see him waving a handful of money in the air. The reaction began to spread as more and more minions began to hold up money and other valuable objects, crowding around him. Gru's face slowly lit up and a smile appeared.

"Yes! Yes, ve vill build our own rocket!" He cried, holding the piggy bank high.

"Using zis and vhatever else ve can find! Grab everything! Het the junkyards! Take apart ze cars! Vho needs the bank?"

The minions burst in to action, picking things from the break room up and carrying them away. I was baffled however when one of them bumped into me. I don't mean passed through me like some specter. I mean literally crashed into and bounced off of me. He stumbled into another minion and the two proceeded to get into a fight.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Nefario directed, breaking up the squabble. I glanced at my hands in confusion, but didn't have much time to ponder as I too was swept into the commotion.

* * *

To say the next month was eventful would be an understatement. The girls accidentally turned Gru's space suit pink when they threw their tutus in the wash. Agnes somehow managed to tame Kyle, Gru's "dog", and proceeded to turn him pink as well. Gru worked on his rocket, meshing together as many different components as he could in an attempt to make it work, but would steal away time to spend with the girls whenever he could. Meanwhile, Nefario began to show more and more dislike for the children. I slowly became more accustomed to living in the chaos that was Gru's house. Jareth and I slept in the hall rafters together every night, comparing stories of our challenges trying to protect our charges. Jareth had me beat, being the guardian of a super villian and all.

One night, the girls just couldn't calm down. They were bouncing around the room, throwing toys and pillows at each other. Edith basically flung herself at Gru when he walked in, knocking him over. I giggled at his attempts to calm them down, which eventually worked, for the most part. He was just about to leave the room when Agnes pulled her story book out from under her pillow.

"Will you read us a bed time story?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He stared at her from a few moments before answering.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Ze physical presence of ze please makes no difference. Et es still no, so go to sleep." He replied.

"But we can't! We're all hyper!" Edith argued, climbing up and standing on the dresser next to the door.

"And without a bed time story, we'll just keep getting up and bugging you, all night long." Margo said innocently.

The villain gazed at her for a moment before giving a deep sigh.

"Fine" he said, grabbing the book and sitting down as the girls climbed into their beds, which, might I add, were made of old bomb casings. Real safe, I know.

"Wow, that's actually really devious thinking for Margo. Have you been talking to her or some thing?" I asked Jareth as we settled down on the shelf Edith had been standing on.

"No, but maybe I should start." He replied, gazing in surprise at the eldest.

"Do, and your head's on the wall." I said, glaring at him.

He looked away and began to whistle innocently as Gru began to read the story; a work called "Sleepy Kittens" and used the provided kitty finger puppets to tell the story. I closed my eyes and began to mouth the words along with his, having heard the story many times. I looked up as his voice took a subtle change of tone.

"Good night kettens, rest your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though vhile you sleep, ve are apart. Your mommy loves you with all er eart."

He looked up from the book, his eyes filled with a strange emotion I had never before seen in their depths. Sentimentality? He suddenly snapped the book closed, waking the girls from their states of half sleep.

"Ze end. Ok, goodnight." He said, striding quickly towards the door.

"Wait! What about good night kisses?" Agnes asked, stopping him. He gazed at her for a moment with a conflicted expression before turning away.

"No. Zere vill be no kissing or hugging or kissing." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"He's not gonna kiss us good night." Margo said, pulling up her cover and shutting of the light.

"I like him. He's nice." Agnes replied.

"But scary." Said Edith, pulling her hat down over her eyes.

Agnes thought for a moment than came up with a comparison.

"Like Santa!" she said happily, lying down. Jareth gave a snort of laughter and I elbowed him in the ribs. In the darkness, you could now see the slight illumination we both emitted. I looked over at him as he gazed about at the little touches of their own the girls had added to the room. My eyes drifted to his wings and I smiled. There was no denying the fact now. The tips of his wings had lightened to the same downy grey as my own.

"But these girls are becoming a major distraction!"

Jareth and I glanced at each other on confusion, having both heard Nefario's voice faintly through the wall. We jumped from the dresser and snuck over to the door, our sides squishing together as we each pressed an ear to the wood.

"If you don't do something about it, I will." The doctor continued.

"I understand." Gru replied sadly.

We looked at each other with concerned expressions. What in the world could those two be planning?

We found out the next morning when the door bell rang. Gru opened the door and seemed surprised to find Hattie on the other side.

"Umm, Mess Hattie. Vhat are you doing ere?" He asked.

"I was called to come and take back the girls." She replied, all business.

"But I didn't …"

Gru stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he found Nefario standing there, hands folded behind his back. I saw realization dawn on Gru and a spark of anger flickered through his eyes. He seemed about to say some thing when the girls walked in.

"What's going on?" Margo asked, the girls stepping back in fear upon seeing Hattie.

"Get your bags girls. I'm taking you home," the woman replied blatantly.

The girls gave a look of horror to Gru before casting their eyes downward and trudging off to there room to gather their things.

"What is Gru thinking?!" Jareth exclaimed, looking over at his charge.

"Don't you get it?! This is Nefario's doing! Look at you wings Jareth! Gru loves the girls! He wouldn't willingly give them up!" I cried, and he looked over his shoulder in surprise, as though noticing the change in hue for the first time.

The girls came back down the stairs dragging their bags with them. Agnes's feelings finally broke loose and she ran crying to cling to Gru's leg. He sighed sadly and grabbed their things, walking with her riding on his leg out to Hattie's waiting car. He set their things and Agnes's plushy inside the car and began trying to pry the youngest off.

"Don't let her take us Mr. Gru!" She cried as Margo pulled her off and climbed inside the car.

"Come on girls. Let's go." Hattie said calmly, walking around to the driver's side door.

"We have to stop her! You have to convince Gru to take them back!" I yelled, gabbing Jareth by the shoulders and staring him in the eye.

"I can't. He can't hear us, you know that." He replied, giving me an apologetic look.

"Then let's smash the car or something!"

"Ichijo will kill us if we do!"

"We have to do something! We can't just let her take them!"

"There's nothing we **can** do."

I gave a sound of disgust and pushed him away, my eyes narrowed in anger as Hattie started the car.

"What good are you if you can't protect the things he holds most dear?" I spat, turning to fly slowly after the car.

* * *

Stormy: (dramatic music) Dumdumdum! Cliffhanger!

Jareth: Stop being so dramatic.

(Yukito¹ walks on and see them. His eyes widen.)

Yukito: Oh! I am totally in the wrong story!

(Goes to leave but Stormy grabs him and hugs him.)

Stormy: Yukito! Long time no see!

Yukito: Good to see you too, creator. But I really should get back to Oblivion².

(Toya³ walks on.)

Toya: Yukito, what are you doing in _Angels Incorporated_?

Stormy: Toya!

(Runs over and hugs him as well.)

Toya: (hugs her back) And Stormy and Jareth are here too. What a menagerie.

Stormy: (Lets him go) While you guys are here, wanna do the ender?

Yukito: (shrugs) Eh, Oblivion doesn't need us at this precise moment, so what the hay?

Everyone: Please review and feel free to ask or point out any errors.

Stormy: Flames will be used to make my hot cocoa 'cause my basement is where the computer's at and it's frikin cold down here! (Hugs Toya again) You're warm.

Toya: Uh, thanks.

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

0- This is Hawaiian for "Merry Christmas". I sang a song called this in choir last year and it was stuck in my head all day.

1- Yukito is a character from a play I did for Creative Writing. He's a Twili, or Spirit of Light. And yes, I did get the word from LOZ: Twilight Princess.

2- Oblivion is the dream realm Yukito and Toya live in, which is where the play takes place.

3- Toya is another character from the play. He's Yukito's older brother and king of the Shadar, Spirits of Darkness. He's actually a really nice guy.


	6. Chapter 6: The Abyss

Chappie 6

Jareth: Flu gone?

Celty: Yep.

(Stormy runs in)

Stormy: (panicked) We're all gonna die!

Jareth: Why's that?

Stormy: Cause the Mayan's said that the world would end on December 21, 2012 at 11:11! And it's 11:10!

Jareth: Really? Geez, if Ichijo forgot to tell us he was destroying the world today I'm gonna be mighty pissed. (Turns and looks at Celty) Just in case, got any last words.

Celty: (shrugs) Eh, if the world's ending anyway, I might as well do this now.

(She kisses Jareth on the cheek.)

Jareth: (lost for words, blushing) I, ah, gah, I…

Stormy: Five, Four, Three, Two, One! (Closes her eyes and puts her arms over her head.)

(They wait…..And wait…)

Stormy: (opens her eyes and looks around)…..WE'RE ALIVE!...Wait! What the hell!? Ichijo, get in here!

(Ichijo walks in)

Stormy: The hell happened? I thought the world was supposed to end!

Ichijo: Well, it got real cold and snowy for a couple minutes, so we were kinda right.¹ (Shrugs. Celty facepalms and Jareth laughs.)

Stormy: Well, to anybody who's still alive after that, I hope you enjoy the chappie! I own nothing!

* * *

Once we got back to the orphanage, Hattie let her rage at the girls being sent back be known. She dragged them kicking and yelling into her office and flung them against the desk, sending them sprawling on the ground.

"You three have just earned yourselves another week in the box of shame for what happened back there!" She roared as Margo stumbled to her feet.

"But Miss Hattie! We didn't do any-!"

The words of the eldest were cut off by a loud crack, her head snapping to the side from the slap.

"We'll you obviously did something to make him hate you, or you wouldn't be back here! Now go!" The woman growled, pointing towards the corner. The girls slowly trudged over and climbed into the three boxes that sat there. Hattie snatched a roll of duck tape from her desk and sealed them in. This is how they stayed for the rest of the day. The girls were in such a stunned state of despair, that they didn't even argue when Hattie didn't give them any food.

The temper that had been building inside me since we'd left finally broke free. Grabbing a pen from the cup on top of her filing cabinet, I spun around and threw hard enough to send it shooting past the woman and impale itself in her desk. She gave a squeak of terror and spun around to find nothing behind her. Had she been able to see me, it wouldn't have been pleasant. My green-gold eyes were sparkling with anger, an expression of pure rage on my face. It seemed as though she still felt the waves of distain flowing off of me, as she shivered and hustled out of the room.

Hattie finally let the girls out the next day in order to take them to their ballet recital. As the other girls rushed around trying to do last minute practices or fix their hair, I saw Agnes sneak out into the audience and tape something to one of the chairs, before scurrying backstage. Curious, I drifted closer and smiled sadly when I saw the sign read "Margo, Edith and Agnes's Dad" accompanied by a red heart in the corner. Parents began to enter the auditorium, slowly finding their seats as the girls took their places. Just as the lights switched off, my finely tuned senses caught a subtle vibration in the air. Flitting over to the room's one window, I saw small object in the distance flying up into the sky, letting off a large column of smoke.

'There he goes,' I thought sadly, then squinted when I noticed a tiny orange figure climbing up the side of the rocket.

'Is that Vector?'

I winced as he reached the glass cockpit and Gru sent ripples of blue electricity flowing over his body, blasting him off the machine.

'Hope he'll be ok.' I thought as I saw him plummet down through the clouds. My attention was draw away from him by the sound of the curtains opening and the piano music starting. A spotlight came on over the stage, illuminating eight girls dressed in white. I watched sadly as my trio soberly preformed their dance, every few seconds glancing up at the door, as though willing Gru to walk through it. He never did though. The recital ended with clapping and cheers from the audience. The girls forced smiles onto their faces, which didn't quite reach the defeated looks in their eyes. The girls slowly got dressed, the only ones remaining in the building by the time they were done.

"There must be some reason he didn't come." Edith said as they walked out of the baht room and back into the auditorium.

"Edith…" Margo replied quietly.

"Maybe his car broke down in traffic!"

"Edith."

"Or maybe he's stuck on the moon and he's working right now to try and get back to-!"

"Edith! Just stop it! He's not coming!" Margo finally snapped.

"Oh, he'll come. If he wants you back that is."

We whirled around to see Vector emerging from the shadows in the corner.

"Mr. Vector? What are you doing here?" Margo asked, clearly confused by his presence.

"Oh, Gru just borrowed something from me and I wanted it back," he replied nonchalantly, his hands hidden behind his back.

"What did he borrow?" Agnes asked, gazing up at him with big eyes.

"Oh just a little thing called…the moon!" He shouted, the girls gasping as he revealed the weapon he'd been hiding behind his back.

It was a long circular white gun sort of object. Hooked upside down into the top, like a magazine in a rifle, was a fishbowl containing a very bored looking parrotfish. Before I had time to react, he pointed it at the girls and pulled the trigger. A strange semi-transparent net shot out the end, entangling them as they tried to flee. I drew my sword and swung in a wide arch, my eyes going wide when, instead of slicing through the net, my blade passed right through both it and the girls.

"Boo-ya! My Parrotfish Mucus Net Launcher² works perfectly!" Vector yelled in excitement as the girls screamed, trying to get free. Upon hearing the horrendous material of which the thing containing them was made from, the girls screamed even louder.

"Mucus?! Damn, it's a byproduct of the freaking fish! No wonder I can't touch it!" I exclaimed, quickly sheathing my sword. My eyes locked onto the gun. It seemed to be made of plastic, which meant I could touch it. Finally having a plan, I took to the air. I gave a strong wing beat and dove at him in an attempt to snatch the object from his hands. Unfortunately, the girls struggling caused the gun to buck and twist, causing Vector to jerk forward in an attempt to keep a hold on it, just as I got to him. I missed the gun and went somersaulting through him, smashing into the wall behind him with my back. I felt the breath leave me and the edge of my vision was tinged with black. I slowly crumpled to the ground, largely unable to move.

"No…You can't do this…" I whispered, my voice coming out in a quite hiss as my vision began to go dark, stretching out my arm to try and reach the girls. They continued struggle and scream for help as Vector dragged them towards the door.

"No…"

My eyes slid closed and I fell into darkness.

* * *

Stormy: Sorry for such a short chappie, but my parents had me doing yard work. Well, since the world **didn't** end, I might as well get this broken branch off the oak.

(Jumps and hangs on the branch. It snaps off and smacks her in the head, knocking her out.³)

(Jareth walks in and sees her.)

Jareth: Oh boy, she's knocked herself out again. Celty is not gonna be happy. Guess I'll have to do the ender.

(Turns to camera)

Please review and feel free to ask any questions you might have. Reviews are love and anyone who reviews will get a cookie and a hug from a character of their choice. Flames will be used to heat the burning flame of rage Celty will have when she finds out this idiot hurt herself again. Now where'd I put the smelling salts?

* * *

1: This is from a list of the top ten reasons why the world didn't end.

2: I had to figure out something Celty couldn't cut through, which meant that it had to be organic. I'd read somewhere that a parrotfish makes a net of saliva around it's self to protect it's self while sleeping and, since it fit in with Vector's aquatic animal theme, I went with it.

3: This actually happened. One of the limbs on the oak tree in our front yard got broken in a storm and my dad asked me to jump on it and see if I could tear it the rest of the way loose earlier in the day I wrote this. I ended up being knocked out for 10 minutes.

The name of this chapter, by the way, is based of the name for a part of an Epic Play, like the Odyssey. It's basically the deepest, darkest, most serious part of the story.


	7. Chapter 7: The Conclusion (or is it?)

Chappie 7

Stormy: Now for the long awaited final act! There will be Love! Murder! Holy War! And a finale justly famous throughout the known world!º

(Luca¹ suddenly appears)

Luca: Bull! You know full well, none of that stuff is in here! Though there is a far-sized amount of crack. (turns to audience) Remember readers. She wrote all of this for school on two hours of sleep and four bottles of Sprite. From memory. Memory! A sure sign she's watched this movie far too many times!

Stormy: Liar! It was three bottles! Why the hell are you here anyway? Where are Celty and Jareth?

Luca: Poor Celty is still trying to recover form the last chapter and Jareth refuses to see you precisely because you threw her into a wall.

Stormy: Well, they're just gonna miss out on the awesomeness then. Before we start this chappie, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers!

Rorschach in Blue Jeans

and

The-Fabulous-Person

Stormy: Thank you for so much support! Luca, the disclaimer please.

Luca: We own nada. Wow, I haven't done one of these since the last time you wrote a chapter of Storm Rising. Hop to it and get the next one done!

Stormy: (ignoring her) Enjoy!

* * *

"_Help us Mr. Gru!_"

I snapped into an upright position, the words still echoing in my head. My wide eyes flickered over to the clock in the corner and I gasped. A half hour had passed while I was unconscious. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, I leaped into the air and shoved it open. I almost ran into the custodian on my way out, who apparently didn't notice the door opening on its own, as he merely strolled inside and began putting away chairs. I darted out onto the sidewalk, desperately glancing around for any sign of Vector or the girls. My heart sunk when I found no sign of either. My breathing sped up with worry. I had no idea where they could be or what Vector could be doing to them.

"CELTY!"

My gaze snapped skywards following the sound of the shout. My eyes widened and a spark of hope sprung to life in my heart as I saw a dark figure flying towards me at almost super sonic speeds.

"Jareth!" I cried in relief.

For a moment I though he was going to hit me, but at the last moment he pulled into a curve, spiraling around my body like a whirlwind, and fluttered to a stop a few feet above me.

"He's coming!" He cried happily and my attention was drawn away from him by the earth giving a great shake. I looked up the street to see the top of the rocket skidding towards us, Gru being shaken and rattled within the cockpit. It screeched to a stop a few feet from the doors and the dome covering the cockpit popped off, Gru jumping out. He grabbed the zipper on the side of the pink space suit and tugged on it, freeing himself from the garment. I couldn't help but crack a smile when I saw he was wearing his normal clothes underneath, scarf and all. He sprinted into the building bursting through the doors to see the vacant auditorium.

"Sorry, buddy, show's over." The janitor said, pushing a chair rack past him out the door. Gru slowly walked further into the room, looking down trodden. He glanced at a few of the chairs that were still there and notice the girls sign from earlier. He plucked it from the chair and I gasped upon seeing a new note on the back. "Bring the moon!" it read, signed with a big V.

"Gru, turn it over!" I called, but he merely gazed at the sign with a smile, presumable lost in his memories. I quickly got angry.

"Come on turn it over you idiot!" I yelled, getting closer to him.

"Celty, he can't hear us!" Jareth replied, grabbing my arms from behind in an attempt to calm me.

The anger and sadness building up in my heart began to overflow as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I thought you loved them!" I cried, basically screaming at the oblivious villain.

My wings gave out, leaving Jareth's hands on my arms the only thing holding me up.

"If you do, then it's time to prove it! You have to save them!"

My hand flew to my mouth to muffle my gasp as Gru's head shot up and he looked around, as though he had heard something. In rare cases, an empathy link could form between an angel and their charge. It had never been known to happen with someone else.

"Gru, turn the note over!" I called, and then watched excitedly as he cocked his head, as though listening, and then slowly turned the paper over. He gasped as he read the ransom note on the other side, then dropped the paper and dashed out of the room with Jareth and I flying after him.

I had never seen someone run so fast. We reached Vector's house in less than five minutes. Gru ran up to the door and pounded on it.

"Vector, open up!" He shouted.

A large video screen popped up out of the roof, revealing Vector's smug face.

"First give me the moon. Then we'll talk." He replied.

Gru glared at the younger man and then unzipped his jacket, reaching in and pulled out a small silver rock.

"That's the moon?" I asked.

"That shrink ray really worked." Jareth replied with a grin.

A small cylinder popped out the side of the wall, graced with an opening just the right size for the moon to fit in. Gru gazed at the moon for a moment, seeming conflicted, before holding it to the opening. It was sucked into the hole, and a few seconds later, we could see Vector on the screen holding it.

"Mr. Gru!" I heard Agnes, off-screen, shout.

"Quiet, Happy Meal!" replied Vector.

"Now for the girls," said Gru.

"Actually, I think I'll be keeping them a little bit longer," said Vector smugly.

"No!"

Vector laughed. "Un-pre-dictable!"

The screen retracted back into the roof, and Gru growled in anger. He leaned down and looked into the small camera lens above the intercom.

"Listen close you little punk. When I get in there, you are in for a world of hurt," Gru hissed, his eyes cold and hard with anger. We heard Vector laugh sarcastically through the intercom.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said.

I watched as Gru pulled back his fist and punched the lens, shattering it. We heard Vector give a small yelp of fright and a small laugh in the background.

"He is gonna kick your butt," we heard Agnes say matter-of-factly, and I cracked a smile.

My smirk faded when the roof opened and several missiles shot out. They flew away into the distance then made a 180 and came flying back toward us. Gru's eyes narrowed in concentration, and he began to run toward them.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" I cried, starting to move forward, only to be blocked by Jareth.

"Watch and learn," he said with a smirk. Time seemed to slow down as I stared in shock at Gru. I watched as he jumped onto the first missile, ran along the length of it, and then jumped over the following one, swinging and twisting his way through the barrage. He landed, unharmed, as the missiles flew past us and blew a great hole in the gate. Gru emerged from the smoke and began to make his way up the pathway. Vector's shark jumped from the moat, teeth bared, and Gru punched it out without even turning to look. We gasped as the top of Vector's house lifted off and started to fly away. Gru, thinking fast, ran up the side of the pyramid behind Vector's house (which by some work of fate, I had not noticed until now) and leaped, grabbing onto the bottom of the escape pod. Jareth and I gave chase as the pod took off at high speed, rocketing away through the sky. We finally caught up, and grabbed a small protrusion in order to keep our balance.

"I have to get to the girls!" I yelled over the wind.

"How?" Jareth replied. "There aren't any doors on this thing."

I closed my eyes and focused hard. A few moments later I opened them once more, my irises now glowing blue with energy. Jareth gasped as he looked at me.

"You can meld?" he exclaimed. Every one angel in a thousand has the ability to meld through solid objects. I just happen to be one of them.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I said with a smile, then pushed my body through the metal side of the pod. Once inside, I saw Vector sitting at the wheel, in a curved orange chair, and the girls trapped within a large glass bubble hanging from the ceiling. My attention was suddenly drawn away from them when I noticed the moon, which was sitting on a small table off to the side, start glowing and suddenly get bigger.

"Oh yeah, Jareth, that shrink ray **really** worked!" I cried sarcastically.

The girls then noticed the moon's growing state and began calling to Vector for help. A moment later, the now exercise ball sized moon crushed the table rolled to the side, its massive weight dragging the ship to the side. Vector dragged the ship straight again and turned around, just in time to have the growing moon roll forward on to him, crushing him against his chair. The ship tilted again and the moon rolled backwards, bumping into the glass bubble, knocking it free and causing it to shatter on the ground. The girls, miraculously uninjured, fled from the moon still rolling around the ship. Suddenly, a door in the side of the ship was pried open and the girls ran out onto the resulting ramp.

"Mr. Gru!" They cried, seeing Gru standing on the wing of his own ship a few yards below.

"Girls, you are going to have to jump!" He called, holding out his arms.

"Jump?! Are you insane?!" Edith cried.

"Don't worry, I will catch you!"

"You gave us back!" Margo yelled, clearly worried by his promises.

"I know, and it was the worse mistake I ever made. But you have to jump now!"

Edith looked at Margo, who hesitantly nodded. The blond grabbed her younger sister and dashed down the ramp, screaming as they soared through the air. Gru caught them and handed them off to two waiting minions, before turning back for Margo.

"Margo, I will catch you. And I will never let you go again." The villain said, love radiating through his voice. The eldest paused for a moment before bending her knees to jump. She was only a few feet off the ramp however when Vector appeared behind her and grabbed her jacket, yanking her to a halt.

"Let go of her!" I cried, flying back inside of the ship. The moon had rolled to a stop and I smashed into it, and then darted outside just before it crashed into Vector from behind, sending Margo flying through the air. I zipped down, grabbing the thick wire that currently connected the two ships and yanked it into her way, allowing her to grab it.

"Margo, I am coming!" Gru yelled, sliding his way out onto the wire. He was almost to her when Vector's ship tilted again and the wire came loose and the two of them plummeted.

"Margo!" I screamed and my eyes darted around for a rope, a cable, anything! They landed on the minion standing closest to me. I suddenly remembered what had happened in the break room and, in a desperate gamble, grabbed him by the goggles and shot down over the side of the ship. My minion grabbed the arm of the minion next to him who in turn did the same. The domino effect continued till I was dragging an entire chain of minions after me. I hurled them with all my strength towards the two and the first in the chain grabbed Gru's hand, yanking him to a stop. Gru caught Margo and held her tightly against his chest.

"I've got you." He said in relief, the girl clinging to him.

I smiled and then my strength gave out, sending me falling earthwards. My eyes slid closed as the wind whistled past me, waiting for the impact. I was dimly confused when, instead of hitting the hard ground, I collided with something soft. My eyes flickered open part way, and I say Jareth smirking down at me. His arms were wrapped around my back and knees, holding my bridal-style tightly against his chest.

"Hey there stranger." He said and I didn't even have the strength to lift an arm and smack him. I had to settle instead with a gentle smile.

He flew me back up onto the wing of Gru's plane, where all three girls were embracing him. Suddenly, the thrusters on the bottom of Vectors escape pod fired, sending both Vector and the steadily growing moon, rocketing away into the air. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a faint explosion followed by a burst of green light. We looked up to see the moon back in its original place.

"Gru: 1. Vector: 0." I said quietly before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Ok girls time for bed." Gru said one night a week of so later. He had basically had to force Miss Hattie into letting him re adopt the girls. It hadn't been too much trouble explaining to the girls he was a villain, and not a spy, as he had apparently told them. They had figured it out once they found out he wanted to steal the moon.

"Tonight, we are going to read a new book." It had become Gru's habit to read to the girls every night.

"This one is called 'One Big Unicorn' by…who wrote this? Oh! Me! I wrote it!"

"Wow, he's quite the artist," I said, genuinely surprised by the quality of the homemade book.

"You should see his design note books." Jareth replied form his position next to me.

"All right, here we go." Gru announced, flipping the book open as the girls climbed into their beds.

"One big unicorn, strong and free, thought he was happy as he could be." He read.

"Then three little kittens came around and turned his whole life upside down."

I grinned at the picture of the kittens. They looked just like the girls.

"Hey, that one looks just like me!" Edith shouted excitedly, pointing to the cat wearing the pink hat.

"What are you talking about? These are kittens. All similarities to persons living or dead are completely coincidental." Gru quickly lied and Jareth gave a badly muffled snort.

"They made him laugh. They made him cry. He never should have said goodbye." He continued, his voice going soft for a moment.

"Now he knows, he could never part, from those three little kittens that changed his heart. The End."

The girls smiled and curled up under their covers as he stood, closing their eyes.

"All right. Good night." He said, walking over to the door and turning off the light. He seemed about to leave but then paused and looked back over to them. Quietly, he walked back over to Agnes's bed. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the head before moving over to Edith. Lifting her hat out of the way, he kissed her too on the forehead and I laughed as she secretly smiled as he was walking away. He walked over to Margo's bed and gazed down at her fondly before leaning down to repeat the action. Before he was able to though, Margo suddenly sat up, catching him around the neck in a hug.

"I love you." She whispered, and Gru's eyes went wide in surprise before his lips curved into a smile.

"I love you too." He replied, hugging her back before laying her down on the bed, giving her a kiss on the head. He straightened back up and gave her one last smile before exiting the room.

I myself was suddenly caught in a hug as Jareth wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing his face into the crock of my neck.

"Night," He mumbled and I returned the embrace with a smile.

He eventually released me and then not-so subtle tried to wiggle his way out the room's small window. I grinned as the frame released him with a small pop and he flew off. As soon as he was out of sight, I reached into my pocket and pulled out what looked like a white smart phone. Instead of the Apple symbol, however, there was a small pair of wings. I tapped a few buttons and held it up to my ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Hey Boss. It's Celty. I was wondering if you could give me a ten minute visual audio clearance." I asked the man.

"Sure." He replied a slight knowing tone to his voice. A timer appeared on my phone screen and a tingle ran through my body.

"Thanks Boss." I replied. I then disconnected the call and quietly made my way from the room.

* * *

The night was quiet as Gru made his way towards his bed.

"Gru Prestupnyy Braginski². We have some things to discuss."

Gru whirled around to find me standing in front of his window, silhouetted by the moonlight.

"Who…" He began then cut off in shock when my wings extended to their full twelve foot span.

"I am Celty Avalon, your girls' Guardian Angel." I replied. Gru seemed at a loss for words.

"I've been watching you Gru."

"W-watching me?" he stuttered, finally finding his voice. I nodded in reply.

"Yes, and I've decided your about the best dad those girls could possible have. But there are certain things we need to be on the same page about." I announced.

"What sorts of things?" He asked, seeming baffled.

"For one thing, you are not to allow them to grow up to be super villains, 'cause I'm pretty sure that's what Edith's gunning for."

I saw a smile a smile play at Gru's lips at the announcement.

"Second, you are to keep them happy and healthy to the best of your abilities."

"I was going to do that anyway!" He replied and I grinned.

"And third, you are to swear to me that you will protect them against all danger, even at the cost of your own life."

"I swear to do so." He replied with a nod and I held out my hand for him to shake. A moment later, a loud beep came from my pocket. Fishing out my phone, I saw I only had a minute left.

"I'm almost out of time." I said out loud, and then turned to once again look at Gru.

"Just remember, Jareth and I will be watching, so don't try any thing funny."

"Jareth?" Gru asked, not recognizing the name.

"Everyone had an angel Gru." I said smiling when his eyes went wide with realization. I looked down to see my skin glowing brightly.

"Goodbye Gru," I said, and then disappeared from his sight in a flash of light. The only remnant of my being there was a small white feather that slowly drifted down and settled on the floor.

Gru bent down and picked up the feather, staring at it as I swept unseen out the window and flew up to settle on the roof.

"Celty!" a voice gently called and I turned to see Jareth flapping towards me.

"Sebastian called me. He says that Vector just got dropped off at his house!" He told me, a flicker of worry lacing his voice. We had discovered that the dorkish villain had been trapped on the moon and that his father, the proprietor of Gru's bank, was sending a rocket for him. We couldn't exactly keep a look out ourselves, having to handle a house full of girls, villains and minions after all. Instead, we asked Sebastian, another angel and a friend of ours, to keep an eye out for us.

I sighed. Apparently my work for the night wasn't done. Fishing my phone out, I once again called Ichijo.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Celty again. Can I get another clearance period, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Two clearances in one day? What are you up to?"

"Protecting my girls, sir."

* * *

(One hour later, Vectors house.)

"I hate him!" Vector yelled, stomping about his living room. "I swear I'll get him and his little brats if it's the last thing I do!"

"VICTOR PERKINS!" A voice boomed, and Vector spun around to see me appear in an explosion of light. I was wearing full silver battle armor, sword drawn, a fierce expression on my face.

"Your soul is destined for Hell! The only way to avoid damnation is to swear you will never go near Gru or his family ever again! Do you swear up on your life you will follow this rule?" I announced, an aura of power radiating from me

"I-I-I swear!" He cried hysterically.

"Good. " I said turning to go as though to go. Suddenly, I paused, as though remembering something.

"Oh, one other thing."

In a split second, I was in front of his, my blade pressed against his throat. I gave him my 'you're gonna pee your pants now' smirk.

"Boo."

I watched as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground, having fainted from fear. I gave a short laugh then snapped my fingers and vanished.

* * *

(One month later.)

The meeting hall under Gru's backyard buzzed quietly with activity. But this time it was not one of Gru's speeches the massive crowd of minions had come to see, as their boss was sitting at the very front of the group right alongside his mom. They were here for something a bit different this time.

The lights suddenly went dim and the crowd quieted. Gentle piano music started and three spotlights came on, each illuminating one of the girls. They had planned a private recital, since Gru hadn't been able to see their first. They gracefully jumped and twirled around the stage to the music, even somewhat clumsy Edith. Jareth and I fluttered about lazily a few yards above the stage, watching the performance.

"They really are good." My dark-haired friend commented.

"Of course they are. Don't you know how hard they've been practicing?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He had just opened his mouth to answer when we both noticed movement down near the sound board. Another minion had approached the one controlling the music and was glaring at him. The sound minion asked the other something and, instead of getting an answer, was shoved of the stage, letting out a small cry as he fell. The aggressor then began to fiddle with the board and the piano music screeched to a stop, replaced with an upbeat pop song. The girls were surprised at first but then Agnes's eyes suddenly lit up. She began dancing to the new song as the soft blue lighting changed to bright orange and red. The others soon joined in as well and the minions in the audience began to cheer. Gru and his mother looked around in confusion.

"_My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till the dawn"_ The stereo speakers boomed and I pressed my hands over my face as I recognized the words.

"Oh no! Not this song!" I cried, trying to block out the Bee Gee's song.

"What? What's wrong with 'You Should Be Dancing'?" Jareth cocked his head in confusion.

"Don't ask," I sighed. The experience was almost to horrible to even think about. Ichijo had discovered several years before that I'd never seen the movie. He then proceeded to duck tape me to a chair and forced me to watch it with him.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad!"

I turned to glare at him and gasped when I saw his wings.

"Jareth, look!" I said and he glanced over his shoulder to see his primaries were a sparkling white. He looked at me and smirked.

"Look yourself." He said. I glanced over my shoulder in confusion and was horrified to find my own flight feathers black as death, the result of what living with a super-villian could do to the minds of three young girls.

"We'll turn you into a Blackie³ yet!" Jareth said with a laugh. He grabbed my hands and spun me in a circle, forcing me to dance with him. I eventually began to loosen up and even started to smile a little as we both began striking moves. I looked down to see Margo run to the edge of the stage and motion to Gru to come up.

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead." He called and she rolled her eyes. Running down to him, she grabbed his hands and dragged him out of his seat, pulling him up the steps.

"No, no, no!" he cried, pulling free of her grip and fleeing back down the stairs. She moved aside with a smile however as a flood of minions carried him unwillingly back up onto stage. They set him down and he looked around, and then began to nod his head to the beat. My jaw dropped in amazement as he struck a pose and leapt into a perfect replica the Jon Travolta dance routine from "Saturday Night Fever". I winced and Jareth laughed as he tried to do the splits and possible broke some thing. The girls crowded around him as he straightened up and looked around in surprise as the lift they were standing on began pushing them sky wards. Jareth and I spiraled upward as the roof opened and I stared in wonder at the huge full moon before us. I heard a gasp and whirled around to find Gru and the girls had been lifted up behind us. I myself gasped when I realized Gru was staring right at us.

"He can see us." I whispered in amazement. Gru's vision flickered from me to Jareth, who smirked and gave him a small salute, before the villains face broke into a wide smile. I too smiled and grabbed Jareth's hand, the two of us turning to grin at each other.

I was not only going to have to deal with my girls being raised by the world's most famous super villain, but I'd have to control my almost demon of a friend as well.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Ichijo: Well I guess our roll in this story is done guys. Curtain call time!

(They begin bowing as Wild Angels begins playing from somewhere. Stormy walks in and stares at them.)

Stormy: What are you guys doing?

Celty: Taking our bows. The story's over, right?

Stormy: Hell no! There's still tons of stuff I'm gonna have you guys and Gru doing past the plot line of the movie! Next comes Christmas.

Jareth: Oh, well I feel kind of stupid now.

Stormy: Seriously guys! You were sitting there and watching while I wrote the next chapter!

Celty: Oh, well we weren't actually paying attention to what you were writing. We just assumed it was yaoi (4) or something.

Stormy: (blushes) Oh, shut up. (turns to audience)Sorry that my next chapter couldn't be up by Christmas. My mom won't let me type on Christmas. On to the ender!

Everybody: Please review and feel free to ask. Reviews are love. Flames will be used to cook our hot dogs cause Stormy had agreed to feed us.

Stormy: Wait. When did I agree to that?

Jareth: It says so in our contracts. (Holds it up)

Stormy: (reads it) Oh crap. It does. Well, I'd better go make these guys some lunch. Bye!

* * *

0- This set of lines is from a production of the play Pippin that I was in.

1- Luca is the main character in another of my fanfics, Storm Rising.

2- As one of my reviewers has pointed out, (thank you The-Fabulous-Person!) Gru's name really is Felonious Gru. However, I didn't know that when I first wrote this. I really like this moment so I decided to just keep my made up name for him. Prestupnyy is Russian for Felonious and Braginski is the last name of the personification of Russia in the anime Hetalia.

3: Blackie is basically just an angelic term for someone with purely black wings. It's meant usually to be an insult of sorts, as someone with black wings really sucks at being a Guardian, but Jareth uses it as an endearment.

4: Yaoi is a fangirl term for BoyXBoy pairing. Which I very rarely write, mind you.


End file.
